


I Love You

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Roommates AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, this au follows the sides as abuse survivors, tread lightly please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: When do you think Remus/Janus said "I love you" to Logan the first time? Or Logan to them? (Or even when they said it to each other cause im sure it was long before they even met Logan)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Roommates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Remus and Janus definitely said it to each other long before they met Logan.

Remus often escaped his house by spending night after night at Janus’. His parents weren’t exactly thrilled- They didn’t like the way Remus presented himself, the way he talked, his psychosis scared them, they suspected he was gay, among other things -but Remus was so kind to them and insisted on helping around the house that they couldn’t find it in their hearts to kick him out.

Janus and Remus had to hide their relationship, because Janus’ parents were severely homophobic, and it actually scared Janus to have Remus over so often because he knows Remus doesn’t have a filter, and it would be very, very bad if Remus were to spill about either their relationship or Janus’ sexuality.

One night, they had Janus’ door locked, and the two of them were cuddling in Janus’ bed (they never fell asleep cuddled together, as Remus had a blow-up mattress he was supposed to sleep in, but they cuddled every night before going to bed) and Remus mentioned that when Janus left for the bathroom, his parents cornered Remus about their sexualities and their relationship.

Janus stiffened. He was certain that this was a warning, that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. “What did you say?”

“I told them that you’re my best friend and sucking your dick would be disgusting.”

Janus laughed weakly as Remus puctuated his words by grabbing him. Janus pushed his hand away and pulled him closer.

“Thank you. That’s… That’s good. But…” The colour was quickly draining from his face. His mind flashed with every lie he could come up with to derail their attention. “But they suspect, they’re going to-“

“They don’t suspect shit.”

Janus paused. “What? How?”

“I told them about all the hetero sex you’re having.”

Janus dissolved into weak snickers, burying his face in Remus’ hair. “You didn’t.”

“I did. It was all I could think of. I’m not as good of a liar as you are.”

“Well, I can’t say that I’m looking forward to _that_ conversation… But it’s miles better than the alternative. Thank you, darling.”

Remus reached up and kissed him, aiming for the mouth but largely missing. Janus grinned and cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together.

“Remus.” Janus’ voice was such a quiet whisper than Remus almost didn’t hear. “I love you. I hope you know that.”

Remus hesitated. He tried to keep his voice as quiet as Janus’, but it wavered. “Like… Like- Like you’re _in_ love with me?”

Janus laughed and brushed his hair back. “Yes. Like I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too!” Remus whisper-screamed, and launched forward to kiss him again.

Janus laughed and wrapped his arms around Remus’ back, kissing him softly.

Janus and Remus telling Logan they loved them came much, much later, long after they met him.

Logan had snuck over to their apartment again when they couldn’t sleep (the two gave them a spare key long ago) and walked in on them making out with music playing.

Logan clicked off the music and gave them a look. “The entire building can hear this, you know.”

“Good!” Remus shouted while Janus asked, “Did it keep you up?”

“No.” Logan sat at the edge of the bed, body turned towards them. “That was something else.”

Janus took note of Logan’s body language, the way they opened themselves up to the two of them, their choice in clothes- Their boxers and a tank top -and, above all, the way they looked at the two of them.

Janus grinned. It was one of those types of nights. Because Logan would never in a million years ask for it, never admit they needed it, Janus scooted over so there was a space between him and Remus, and opened his arms.

Logan blushed, and stumbled over a refusal the way they always did the first time, a formality Janus and Remus hated. They waited patiently for them to decide some human contact wouldn’t actually kill them or make any less of them, and they crawled into the open space.

Remus latched onto Logan like a parasite, tangling their legs together and winding his arms around Logan’s waist, under their tanktop. Janus draped an arm around their shoulders and rubbed their exposed tummy. Logan flushed bright red and adjusted to the contact as Remus found a documentary they would all enjoy.

They didn’t pay too much attention to it. Remus buried his face in Logan’s neck, and Janus’ fingers had found their hair, rubbing and scratching slowly on their scalp, rendering them mostly limp.

About twenty minutes in, Remus had sighed, warm breath fanning across Logan’s neck and making them shiver. “I love you,” he said. “You’re my second first favourite person.”

Janus held back a sigh as Logan’s eyes snapped open, their body tense. “Remus, we talked about this. We were waiting for them to come to us.” No use hiding it now.

“But they’re never going to, and if I don’t tell them now, I’ll explode!”

Janus pulled his hands away to give Logan some of their mind back, and shooed at Remus to pull off, as well.

“I’m sorry, what?” Logan managed.

Janus sighed again and tipped Logan’s head to meet his eyes. “You’re the dumbest, most dense human I’ve ever met. Are you really surprised?”

“That Remus, uh…”

“That we _both_ love you.” Logan leaned into Janus’ touch, so he ran his thumb across their cheekbone. “That we’ve loved you for a while, and we were waiting for you to realize that having feelings for another person doesn’t make you weak.”

They fell silent, letting Logan process. Finally, they said, “You both love me?” They both nodded, Remus giggling. “So you… You want…”

Janus forced Logan to meet his eyes. “We want you to be our partner. Or, if it would make you more comfortable, we could call you our boyfriend in front of the others.”

“This can’t surprise you,” Remus insisted, and found Logan’s hand. He laced their fingers, and Logan squeezed his hand. “I mean… I don’t know about Jan-Jan, but I’m not subtle.”

“You don’t have to say you love us back,” Janus said softly. “We’re not expecting that of you. But think, have we ever made fun of you? Ever took advantage of your vulnerability?” Logan was quickly relaxing. They shook their head. “Do you want to be with us?”

Logan slowly nodded. “Um… Yes. I would- I would enjoy- enjoy that.”

Remus squealed and nuzzled into their neck, startling a weak laugh out of Logan.

“I love you,” Janus said softly. “You don’t have to say it back if you can’t.”

“Can we kiss you?” Remus asked impatiently, shaking their hand.

Logan laughed a little and leaned back against the bedframe, nodding shakily. Remus kissed them hard on the mouth, tangling his hands in their hair and pulling them close. Janus watched with an eye roll as Remus practically devoured them, pulling away to leave Logan with flushed skin and glassy eyes.

They flicked an expectant gaze to Janus. Janus didn’t move. “Are you sure? It’s okay if this isn’t what you want-“

“I want this.” Logan pursed their lips and looked away. “I- I do… Want this. Don’t get that confused with my… Problems.”

Janus stroked down the side of their face and brought them close. He kissed the tip of their nose, and then their mouth, lightly, pulling away only for Logan to chase after him.

The three of them traded kisses for a while, until Logan was completely relaxed and receptive, and they resumed their favourite cuddle position.

It was a few months before Logan was comfortable enough to say it back. They spent twelve hours at the library working on their freelance work, to the point where Remus and Janus dragged them out of there and made them eat and shower. Logan didn’t bother going back to their own apartment, just fell into bed with them, already half asleep.

“Goodnight, Lo-Lo,” Remus whispered, kissing the back of their neck and spooning them.

Janus brushed their hair back and kissed their forehead. “Tomorrow, you’re taking the day off. We can go to the planetarium you like.”

“I have deadlines,” Logan murmured.

“Your body has deadlines on when it needs to eat, but you sure had no problems ignoring that today.”

Logan was too tired to blush, but Janus recognized the embarrassed wrinkle of their nose.

“Get some sleep,” Janus whispered. “We love you.”

“I love you, too.”

It was half mumbled, and the two of them almost missed it. Remus squealed quietly and laughter bubbled from Janus’ lips. They held Logan tightly between them, giving them soft kisses before settling in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so this ended up being 10 times longer than i thought it would be. I’m a sl*t for intruloceit, please enjoy.


End file.
